


One day, out of nowhere

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Death as a character, F/M, Mostly Dialogue, aaahh, prompt, why am I angsting on valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: “One day, out of nowhere, Death approaches you. He has not come to reap you. The very first thing he says to you is ‘I’m sorry’.” - @writing-prompt-sLemony has an unexpected visitor.





	One day, out of nowhere

One day, out of nowhere, Death approaches you. He has not come to reap you. The very first thing he says to you is “I’m sorry”.

 

“Go away.”

 

“Snicket, I know we are on good terms, but…”

 

“You took her! You took Beatrice! I thought we had an agreement!”

 

“I know. You die first. And that technically happened.”

 

“Do not tell me that you,  _ Death themself, _ can’t keep track of a single soul!”

 

“I’m quite busy, Lemony. I have to scan obituaries and send people off, and a lot of people have been dying lately. I missed yours.”

 

“You’re telling me- wait. I was supposed to die.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It was supposed to be me.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I was supposed to be there! With Beatrice!”

 

“Yes, I suppose.”

 

“Have you come to take me?”

 

“No. I came to tell you.”

 

“Who is dead now? Rachel? Larry?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then who? Who have you taken this time?”

 

“Your sister.”

 

“Really? She’s gone? Jacques is already gone, she can’t have left as well!”

 

“It’s true.”

 

“Who killed her? Olaf?”

 

“No, and you know well that he would never do that. Not to her.”

 

“Then who took her?”

 

“The mycelium.”

 

“The  _ Medusoid _ Mycelium?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No, no it can’t be… Why didn’t she take the hybrid sugar?”

 

“The sugar bowl will never be found again.”

 

“You… please. Take me.”

 

“There are precious few who  _ beg  _ to be taken.”

 

“Why can’t you just take me?”

 

“Because you have unfinished business. Business that can’t be done as a ghost.”

 

“You’re right. I have to find them.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Kit was pregnant. Is her child safe?”

 

“Yes. Safe and alive, with the Baudelaires.”

 

“Good. Goodbye, Death.”

 

“Please do not call me that.”

 

“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry for raining down angst today. But something stupid and fluffy will come tomorrow, don’t worry. And there are always other fics.


End file.
